


Snippets of future

by rite8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rite8/pseuds/rite8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of surprise squirrel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krashlyn make up...Osolo breakdown

Hope knows she's sick. The cold sweat running down her forehead, the warm temperature she's feeling and her sore throat is a good indications of that. The only problem now is just that Hope also is a stubborn person. She will not let others know that she's getting sick. Even when Paul suggested for her to rest for the day rather than to continue with their training, Hope just glared at him from her red bleary eyes. 

The keepers are having extra training while the rest of players have the day off. That's the different between the keepers and the field players. They have more training or will be the earlier one arriving and the last to leave the field. Hope doesn't mind it as much except for today because she knows she’s getting sick. But she was determined to finish the session so that Paul will not use this excuse to bench her for their next game. Ashlyn and Barnie continue on with the training beside her but keep giving her concern looks in between. 

When Hope thinks she will collapse soon due to her tired body, she heard Barnie asked for Paul to stop their training. She claimed to have a cramp on her right legs and need to be checked by the medical staff. Ashlyn agreed and even added that she may have tweaked her shoulder which needs to be taken care of as well. Paul just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder.

"Let's go Hope. We need to go to Dawn. I need help to get back to the hotel. Don't think Ash can support me by herself." Barnie starts.

"Hey! I am strong enough to help you okay! But my shoulder is bothering me today that’s all." Ashlyn defend herself.

Hope walked slowly to make sure she didn't faint from the hot weather. Both keepers grabbed each side of her arms as they continue making a small talk while making their way to the hotel. They ignored Hope’s attempt to shrug them off and keep supporting her. As Hope body getting weaker by exhaustion her fellow keepers won the battles.

Once she reached the medical room, Dawn took her temperature and declares that she’s having a high fever that need to be monitor overnight. Dawn gave her few pills for her to take up for the night. After few rounds of checking and once they were satisfied that Hope only have a fever, they let her go back to her room. Barnie and Ashlyn loyally followed her back closely to the room. 

Carli whom was notified earlier of Hope's condition took over once they reached the room. She instructed Ash to prepare a warm bath for Hope while Barnie ordered some soup to the room. Between the three of them, they manage to get Hope to clean up, fed and sleep on her bed in half an hour top.

While watching her friend sleeping, Barnie whispered softly.

"Do we need to tell Kelley? You know how difficult she can be about this. She will never admit she's sick. I'm worried Carli. She hasn't been the same since." 

Ashlyn just looked at Carli and nodded her head eagerly. Since Hope and Kelley broke up three months ago, Hope totally changed. It’s like Hope build her wall so high that nobody else can get through. She just went for training and attends the team meeting and kept to herself all the time. She even chose to stay in the room for dinner or breakfast. She either ordered in or Carli will bring the food to their room.

Kelley has changed as well. There was no playful banter or even childlike behavior from her. Now she's becoming serious and very determined Kelley. Carli even notice she didn’t mingle with her normal two best buds, Alex and Tobin. Their new head coach, Jill apparently can see the difference as well as she changed Kelley’s position from defender to a forward. This has limited Kelley's interaction with Hope which to the dismay of the keeper.

Carli looked back at her sleeping friend. She knows that the right thing to do is letting Hope to rest and didn't bother Kelley on such matter. She knows that’s what Hope will want her to do. But she never listened to her friend either way. She thinks it’s time to bring this two together and discussed about their breakups. 

"I think you better tell Kelley. Or Ash maybe you can call Krieger. I think they went out together right." Carli suggested.

"Erm... Yeah maybe I should text Syd or Pinoe. They went out together too. I'm not on Ali's good side at the moment." Ash replied sheepishly.

Barnie and Carli both rolled their eyes. It seems every few days the keeper always does something that anger her other half. Some people may think it’s a problem in their relationship but for them it worked. Especially, when Ashlyn emphasis that their makeup is the best part of the fight. Sometimes Carli wonder that Ashlyn purposely lands herself in trouble so that they can make up after. But everyone in the teams knows that it’s just the front the couple put up. They know how much in love both are with each other. Ashlyn texted Kelley and when it went unanswered, she texted Syd next about Hope. 

Hope suddenly mumbled out Kelley's name in her sleep. Carli sighed deeply. This has happened more and more frequent in the nights where sometimes Hope will cry herself back into sleep. Ashlyn and Barnie let themselves out to freshen up. They promised to come back to the room to visit Hope. Carli was reading a book when she received a text from Kelley.

From Kelley:  
How is she?

To Kelley:  
She have a fever. You know how hard she pushed herself for the last three months. She missed you, kid.

It takes more than few minutes for Kelley's replied to come in.

From Kelley:  
I can't see her Carli. It’s still hurts. Can you please take care of her?

To Kelley:  
It's been 3 months. I think it’s time for you guys to talk. You need to let her explained.

From Kelley:  
I don't want to get into this again.  
Talk to you later.

Carli sighed exasperatedly. She didn't know that Kelley can be so stubborn as well. Maybe some of the keeper's bad trait has been transferred to the kid. Hope started to thrashed around on her bed while crying out Kelley's name. Carli tried to soothe her back into sleep and when the trashing stop Carli sat back down on her bed and resumed her reading.

Kelley was pacing back and forth. She kept thinking back about Carli suggestions. Maybe it is time for her to face Hope but she knows she's not ready. What will Hope say? That it’s a mistake? 

"Can you please stop pacing in front of me? You are making me dizzy." Syd suddenly said.

Kelley stop her pacing and sit beside the midfielder. Ali and Syd looked at her expectantly. Unfortunately Kelley is not ready to divulge her failed love life stories to her teammates.

"Maybe you can go back and see how Hope's doing?" Ali suggested kindly.

Kelley took a deep breath and just shook’s her head. 

"No...not now. Let's talk about you and Ash. What's happen?" Kelley tried to avoid the subject.

It worked. Syd and Pinoe turned their attention to Ali and start to question the defender.

"Yeah...what’s happening in Krashlyn household? Why is Ash in trouble again?" Pinoe wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Ali rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. 

"It’s nothing. On our plane here, she got this crazy idea that the stewardess is into me. I get her to calm down a bit but the stewardess kept coming back to us asking whether we need anything. She loses it when the stewardess gives me her phone number. I need to restrain her from getting into fight. Now she realized what she nearly gets herself into. That's it." Ali responded.

Her listeners snorted loudly. They know how jealous Ashlyn can be but to get nearly in a fight surely will land her in trouble with her girlfriend.

"So when do you plan to let her back into Krieger castle? She's been moaning that she missing you non-stop. If I heard one more time how pretty your brown eyes, your silky hair and how she missed your cuddles time, I may throw her out from the room." Pinoe added.

"Awh....really! I miss her too. I plan to see her tonight actually." Ali replied sheepishly.

"Owh... To be so in love. What I wouldn't give to have that feeling. She's a keeper Al, don't you let her go." Syd responded jokingly. 

"Let's go back. I think I need to rest my feet after all our shopping." Kelley suddenly stands up and made her way back to the hotel.

When they come near the hotel, Ashlyn is walking back and forth in the lobby. When she saw Ali's coming closer, she shoved the shopping bags to her girlfriend. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you, please. I miss you." She fidgets while waiting for her girlfriend response.

She ignored the small chuckle from her other teammates. When her hand holding the bags were pushed away, her shoulders slump low. Of course Ali doesn't forgive her. While planning her next action to go back to the defender good side, she was suddenly engulfed in a hug. 

"I miss you too. You don't need to give me anything, baby. Come on let's go back to the room. I need to show you what I bought." Ali pulled her keeper to the lift. Ashlyn grin wide happily. She knows Ali has forgiven her already.

Kelley, Syd and Pinoe whistles to the couple walking towards the lift. Kelley laughed when she saw Ashlyn showing her tongue out to them while hugging Ali from behind.

Kelley remains quiet while walking back to her room. She's feeling confused. Her heart still hurt, but she does worry about Hope. She can see for the past three months the keeper has lost some weight.

"Maybe you can visit her and you can help her get better. Please, Kelley. I think she suffered enough. Can you just talk to her. Just be her friends. She only let you and Carli close to her. Even Carli given up on her already." Syd urged her before she went into her room.

Kelley lay back on her bed while staring unblinkingly at the ceilings. She pretend she was sleeping by the time Kling returned to the room, however once she heard her roommate soft snoring she turn her body and stare at the ceilings. That was 2 hours ago. She still cannot sleep as her mind keeps going back to what happen few months ago which resulted in her parting letters.

Hope,

I lied. I can’t talk to you because it hurts me so much to see you.

I'm sorry I'm not enough. I kept thinking maybe I was the one that pushed you away but believe me it’s not intentional on my part. I know we have our trouble but the child in me always thought we will have the happily ever after. I thought wrong and I'm sorry for that.

My so called ‘child’ behaviors are no longer an amusement but become an annoyance to you. When you kept saying I’m getting clingy I didn’t see that what you need is space. Our texts and calls are getting fewer and fewer in the coming month and you became impatient when we do talk. 

For the past few days, I haven’t been braved enough to take your calls which I know will end our relationship. But delaying it will never stop the inevitable and it’s not fair to you. So, I am giving you the space that you wanted. I want you to be happy because you deserved it even though it’s not with me.

I released you from any obligations or promises you made to me before. Maybe... Maybe someday we can be friends again. Be happy, Hope.

Kelley


	2. Starting over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happens. will try to see how this things goes

She’s feeling tired…burned out…the last few months passed slowly and the pain never go away. Her one month suspension makes her rethink about all the decisions she had made. Regrets is the first thing that comes to mind. Determination comes after. Determination to show the team that she cannot be brushed off aside. Determination to show the rest of the world that she is not losing her touch. And most important of all…she need to win Kelley’s back. She need Kelley like she need the air to breath. Losing her and the declining path she chose after were something that Hope didn’t want to repeat again.  


Hope still remember her last camp with Kelley when she was feeling sick. She was sicker than she thought and unable to continue with the rest of the training. Her days were spend in the room drinking lots of water, eating several medicines given by Dawn and sleep. One of the night, in between her delirious state of mind, she thinks she saw Kelley sitting down beside her bed and staring at her sadly. When she asked Carli about it later her roommate looks at her pitifully and calmly explains that the whole team was in a meeting and busy reviewing the video of their opponent’s game the night before and Kelley was sitting with Tobin and Alex. Hope can feels her heart broke. She hopes that Kelley will come and visit her. For her to ignore the keeper in her current condition shows that the defender has given up on her. Her mind when back to the dreadful day it happens.  


6 months ago  


Their 3 months anniversary is coming up over the weekend. However for the last 2 weeks Hope has been avoiding Kelley’s call and messages. When she does picked up the call or reply the messages it only with short answers and sentences. She knows Kelley was confused with her behavior and the more she distancing herself she can feel Kelley’s clinging to her more. Her practice with her club team spend by avoiding the hard glare given by Syd and Pinoe. She knew she supposed to come clean and tell Kelley everything but her stubborn head refused to do so. When Kelley suddenly appeared on her doorstep on the day before their anniversary, Hope knows she’s not ready to tell her girlfriend what happened. She feels cornered and she do what she is good at when she is cornered. She lashed out.  


“What the hell are doing here?? I’m busy Kell! I’ve already told you this over the phone! Why do you come here when I said I’m busy?” Hope burst out once she opened her front door.  
Kelley’s look shocked. Her shoulders slumped and she can see Kelley’s eyes started to glitter with unshed tears. Hope refused to comfort her girlfriend. She needs Kelley to leave.  
“But…Hope…. It’s our anniversary tomorrow. I want to spend it with you.” Kelley pouted.  
“Don’t be such a child! We already celebrates last month!!! How many times do we need to do this? I don’t have time for this! I need you to go. I will call you later.” Hope slammed the door closed.  


She can hear Kelley gasped. Kelley slammed her fists on the door loudly.  
“You can’t asked me to leave like this! Hope, open this door! I mean it!’ Hope can hears Kelley getting angry.  
When the door opened easily Kelley stormed inside and Hope cursed inwardly. She returned Kelley’s hard gaze.  
“I had enough of this Hope! I gave you space and time! And it has been 2 weeks you’ve been avoiding me! Yes I know what you are trying to do. That’s why I’m here and we will talk like an adult! Now you better tell me or else!” Kelley threatened.  


“You want to talk like an adult??!! Ok let’s talk like an adult. You act like a child all the time! Grow up okay! I don’t need to take care a child!! You are getting clingy! Calling me all the time and when I don’t answer you pouted all the time!! I need my space like normal people do! We don’t need to tell each other what happen all the time!” Hope snarled.  


Before Kelley can reply the front door opened and a man holding bunch of flowers walked in. Jeremy. He passed Kelley and walked straight to Hope.  
“Hey, babe. You ready to go?” He kissed Hope’s cheek and turned to look at Kelley and offered his free hand.  
“Hey, I’m Jeremy. Hope’s husband. You are Hope teammate’s right. Nice to meet you.”  


Silence felled into the room. Hope watched as Kelley stared at the offered hand like it will burned her. When Kelley looked up to her, Hope avoided her gaze.  
“Is it true? Tell me it’s not true, Hope.” Kelley pleaded. Hope can hears the tremors in Kelley’s voice.  


“Yeah. We got married two weeks ago. It’s a private wedding only close friend is there. We don’t want to make it public yet. You know how the reporters are with my lady.” Jeremy continued while putting her arms around Hope’s shoulder.  


Hope waited for the outburst from Kelley. It doesn’t happen. Kelley just shakes her head, looks at Hope with disgusts and stomped out to the door. Hope panics. This is not how she want Kelley to know. The keeper runs outside and grabbed Kelley’s arms.  
“Hey…. Maybe you should stayed and wait for the taxi. You cannot walked back like this.” Kelley chuckled sadly after hearing that.  


“Now you care, huh? Few minutes ago you are trying to get me to leave you alone. Now I know why. You cannot have your girlfriend and husband at the same place right?” Kelley wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Her world just collapsed. She feels numb.  
“Don’t worry, Hope. I’ll be the adult here and not make a scene. Go back to your husband. Goodbye.” Kelley turned and continued walking.  


“Wait…wait, Kelley. Let me explained. It’s not.....I don’t mean to hurt you, Kell.”  
“Bull shit, Hope!” Hope eyes widen at the cursed word coming from Kelley’s mouth.  


“You do hurt me! Intentionally or not. You do hurt me!!! You are married! And I was so dumb to think that I can come here and fixed whatever happened to our relationship. I was in for a surprised huh?” Kelley laugh derisively.  
“I am stupid. Stupid enough to think that I am enough for you. Oh my god…I can’t do this! I need to go.” The tears falls down heavily. Her heart felt heavy enough as it is.  


When she heard Hope calling her name again, she started to run. She runs as fast as she can. When there’s a black spot in front of her eyes she ignores it and keeps on running. She runs until her legs given out from under her. She collapsed at the side of the road. The last thing she remembers, she heard Mr Smith voice calling out her name before she blacked out.  


When she’s awake she heard slight movement on her left. She met Hope’s sorrowful brown eyes. Kelley turned her head. She cannot looked at the keeper right now. It hurts so much.  
“I know you don’t want to talk to me right now. Maybe we can talked tomorrow. You are in Mr Smith guest bedroom. He said you can stay the night. You should rest, Kell.” Hope urged on.  


Kelley didn’t say anything. She hears Hope stand up and walked to the doors. Hope stops by the door and turn to the small figure on the bed.  
“I hope we are going to get pass this and be friends again, Kell.” Hope whispered.  


Kelley waited until she heard the door clicked shut before letting her tears falls freely. She really hope that what is happening is all a dream and she will wake up with Hope arms surrounding her. Hope last words stab through her heart. Friends. How can Hope treat her like these? She trusted the keeper with her whole heart. 

She cried and cried until no tears left. She didn’t sleep the whole night. Mr Smith insisted on sending her to the airport and keeping her company till her boarding time. They didn’t speak the whole time. Kelley just hug him tight gratefully when the boarding time comes and left the letter for Hope with him. She never looked back.


	3. Never ever getting back together

“We… are never ever ever getting back together!!!! Weeeee – are never ever ever getting back together!” Kelley sing along the songs blasts from her Ipod loudly. 

Alex and Tobin looked on sadly as their friend keep on singing to Taylor’s song repeatedly. Kelley’s has been repeating the songs non-stop since they come back to their room after the team briefing. Currently they are in the camp for the Algarve cup and the 2 friends decides to room together with the defender. For Alex and Tobin, it is so they can keep an eye on the defender.

They know this is because Kelley’s meeting with Hope earlier. They saw Hope pulled Kelley to the side and attempting to talk to the defender while Kelley remain passive and stood glaring hard at the keeper. They saw Kelley nodded her head and walked away. Once they reach their room, Kelley just lies on her bed and started playing the songs.

“I think we need an intervention. Or we can forced her to follow us back down to hear what Hope want to say.” Tobin whispered.

Alex looked at Tobin and can see her eyes reflecting the worries that she was feeling as well. They only know about Kelley and Hope’s break up after few month of silence from Kelley. They even visited her during their break together with Allie and the defender never say anything about her relationship with the keeper. 

The truth comes only when Tobin makes a joke about their problem in their relationship when they didn’t see Kelley greets Hope as usual at their hotel lobby. 

“We broke up. That’s all”. Kelley replied solemnly and that’s how the news quickly spread amongst the team. Everyone in the team is trying not to pick sides but they can’t help but blames Hope on the changes of Kelley behavior. 

First few days of the camp were hard on Hope. She just came back from one month suspension and she knows she need to gain back the trust of her team members. Most of the time her other team members keep their distance from her. 

Carli suggested for her to come clean with the team about her situation and apologizes. After the treatment she received from the team she decides to follow Carli suggestions. 

She asked the team members to stay back after the briefing so that she can explained her situations. Not surprisingly, Kelley didn’t stay back. She just walked out of the room and Hope chased after her. Tobin and Alex followed the pair slowly as to give them time to talk. Now both sat on the bed while looking on at Kelley’s slump figure on the other bed. 

Kelley knows her roommate were staring at her. She can feels their stare at her back. She just push the volume button up to drown out their voices. Hope’s faces lingers on her mind. While the songs playing her minds goes back to what happen earlier.

“Kell….please... Let me explain.” Hope pleads after grabbing her arm and pull her to the side of the room. The keeper voice reflected her desperation to get the defender attentions.

Kelley just let the keeper pulled her and raised her eyebrow at the keeper once they are secluded in the corner. Hope just stands staring at her guiltily and started to fidget. This is the first time they’ve met since that night. Hope has rehearsed everything that she want to say to the defender however no words comes to her mind.

“Okay. Good talk, Hope. Goodnight.” Kelley suddenly said and started to make her way to the lift.

“No…Kell please. Please don’t go.” Hope pleads again.

Kelley refused to turned around and keep on walking. She saw Tobin and Alex stands not far away while trying to pretend that they didn’t see or hear anything.

“I’m not with Jeremy! Please Kell.” Hope shouted.

Kelley stopped walking. Turned and looked at Hope furiously.

“You lied, Hope. You lied to me then and you lied to me now! So what…now you want a medal because you are not with him? He no longer available so now I’m good enough?” 

Kelley snarled back. Hope was startled at the defender response. She never sees Kelley so angry like this before. 

“No…Kelley. Please give me the chance to explain things to you. I stil lov…..” Hope stops when Kelley put up her hand.

“No…I don’t want to hear it. I have let you go, Hope. Let me moves on and be happy. If I am actually meant something to you before, Hope. Please let me moves on.” Kelley replied.

Hope can feel her heart broke into pieces. Of course the defender want to moves on after she has ruined everything. That’s what she asked from her last time. 

“I’m sorry for everything Kell. But give me one chance. I’m begging you. One chance to at least explain what happen. I promised if you still want me to leave you alone after that, I will. Please, Kell.” Hope continues pleading. 

Kelley looked at the tall keeper. She knows this is not easy for Hope. To show her heart and be vulnerable like this. She makes a decision. She needed this. Closure. Maybe after this she can really moves on. So she just nodded her head and replied softly.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready.” Kelley left.

Kelley was brought back from her recollections when she suddenly feels her bed dips down. She quickly closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

“Is she sleeping? She’s been quiet for some time.” Kelley can hear Tobin asked Alex quietly. Kelley can feel Alex leaned closer to check. She tried to maintain her regular breathing.

“Yes… we should go back down. Let her rest.” Kelley felt Alex squeezed her arms.

“Goodnight, Kelley.” Both whispered before switching off the lights and going out of the room.

Once she heard the door clicked shut, Kelley turn back and lies on her back staring at the ceilings. Her heart still hurts when she saw Hope. The distance for the last few months helps. But now they are in the camp together and seeing the keeper face every day makes it hard for her to keep her appearance up. 

When Hope sick on the last camp, she make a promise to herself to not care about the keeper. At least she tried to pretend not to care. After receiving the text from Carli, an hour later she makes her way to the keeper’s room.  
“I’m glad you changed your mind. “ Carli said once she opened the door and see the defender.

“I’m not. I just need to see her for a little bit. How’s the fever?” Kelley asked. 

“You can go see for yourself, kid. She actually sleeping now. She will not know you are here.” 

“It’s okay. Just give me few minutes. I just want to see whether she is okay.”

They both walked to the room and Kelley look at Hope slumped figure. The keeper really looked sick and dehydrated. She just sit on Carli bed and stare and the still figure on the bed.

“She misses you…You guys need to talk about what happen. She doesn’t take care of herself anymore. You need to talk to her.” Carli tried to persuades the defender.

Kelley just shakes her head. 

“There’s no point. It will not changes things. I can’t Carli. Maybe someday.” Kelley replied sadly. 

Few minutes passed and Kelley watched as Hope started to stir and blinked her eyes opened. But due to heavy dosage of her pills, the keeper fell back asleep few minutes later. She leaned over and kissed the keeper on the forehead. 

“Goodbye, Hope. Please take care of yourself.” She whispered.

“Don’t tell her I’m here Carli. Please make sure she take care of herself. When I’m ready maybe then we can finally talked.” Kelley tried to reason with the keeper’s best friend. 

And now she need to make herself ready for the big talk. Apparently Hope seems adamant to have the talk during their current camp. Her mind keeps on replaying Hope’s face earlier over and over until the defender finally fell asleep.


	4. Healing process

From Kelley: Meet me at the swimming pool 9 p.m. tonight.

When Hope saw the messages from Kelley on the morning after their game against Norway she can’t stop herself from smiling. The whole day spend for recovery process passed by quickly. After dinner Hope rushed her way back to the room and started to look for changes of clothes. Carli walked in few minutes later, looking at her roommate rushing in and out of the bathroom and just shakes her head.

“You know she already saw you just now right? We are sitting in the same hall for dinner. Why are you changing your clothes?” The keeper just ignores her roommates and keep on looking at the mirror while holding few choices of her clothes up.

She want to look her best for her meeting with Kelley later. She doesn’t want the defender to think any less of her. She want to show that she is healthy and will not let anything else stopped her from getting the defender back.

"She will not care about what you are wearing, Hope. Shouldn’t you prepare yourself with what you want to tell her? If she refused to see you afterwards you need to respect that." Carli urges the keeper.

She knows Kelley will never intentionally hurt her friend but a broken heart is not so easy to be fixed. When Hope received the text from Kelley, Carli know her friend already think that Kelley has forgiven her. She doesn't want the keeper to put so much hope on their meeting. She doesn’t want Hope to revert back to her old self-hatred once the Kelly decides on different paths.

Last few weeks, Carli saw her friend went through many stages of depressions during her suspensions. When she get a called from Hope while the keeper was drunk, she immediately took a flight and went to Hope house. She let Hope mourned and lashed out on about her families, the media, the team and Kelley. Especially Kelley. It always comes back to the defender. 

But she reached her limit when Hope nearly drowned herself in pool on her third day at the house. Carli was being woke up from her slumber by Leo loud barking. When she when outside to investigate, to her shock she saw Hope lying face down in the middle of the pool. She quickly jumped in to retract the keeper out and lucky enough she can hear the shallow breath coming from Hope nose. During the commotion, the keeper remain unconscious fully drunk. When Hope was coherent enough to stand Carli dragged her back to her bedroom.

"Kelley deserved better than a drunk idiotic soccer player like you! So you better get the fuck up better and get healthy! Enough with the pity party, Hope! Nobody else will love you until you love yourself! Enough with this!!" Carli shouted while pacing back and forth on the slump figure in front of her. 

“You need to think about the team. Stop disappointing us like this! Remember what you promised 4 years ago. We suppose to win the world cup together, Hope. You can’t keep up like this. Everyone is worried. Enough.” Carli insisted.

“I can’t, Carli. I keep trying very hard and it never works. I keep thinking I can be better, now see what it gets me.” Hope can feel her tears rushing down both her cheeks.

“Kelley left me. She really left me. I thought if only I can explain to her, she will understand. But she never gives me the time of the day. She really has forgotten about me.” 

“What do you think, Hope? That she will gladly accepts your calls or reply your texts when you just tell her that you are married? I told you many times to tell her!!! But you keep saying that you get it under control. What does it get you now???” Carli can feel herself getting worked up. The mess can be avoided if only Hope be honest with the defender.

“I don’t need the lecture, Carl.” Hope sneered at her friend. She doesn’t need to be reminded how she screwed up the best relationship she had.

“You need a wakeup call! Don’t go start blaming other people for this. This is all on you and you need to own it. It doesn’t get better by making yourself drunk every night! You just choose the easy way out! You will never get Kelley back and I will not stand here and watch you killed yourself. I’m leaving tomorrow.” Carli replied harshly. 

Even though it worries her to leave her friend in her current state, she really believes that Hope need this. The keeper doesn’t need coddle or attention, she need to face the harsh reality. Carli leaves the next morning and they never talk to each other after that until Hope messages her the day before their camp start.

From Hope: Want to be my roommate? Carli just replied ok and there’s that. 

She was brought back when she hear Hope’s voice.

"I know you meant well, Carl. But this is the first time she ever texted me. I know she haven’t forgiven me yet but if she willing to see me at least I have the chance to explain to her what happen." Hope explained. 

Her alarm rang out signaling the time. 8.45 pm. She want to be early for the meet up. She don't want Kelley to wait and changed her mind.

"Okay, Carl. I need to go. Wish me luck!" Hope tried to stop herself from running eagerly to the pool area. 

By the time she reached the place, she saw few of the other hotel guests mingles around the pool but no Kelley. She looked down and realised that it’s still early so she took a seat at the lounge chair.

30 minutes passed and still no Kelley. Hope remained seated. Surely Kelley will not stood her up. Another 15 minutes gone by. She saw Ashlyn and Ali passes by and gives them a small waves. They looked happy. She looked on as the couple keep on walking while whispering quietly amongst themselves. She saw Ash took out her phone and started to text.

Hope waited even though the weather getting colder. In her eagerness to meet the defender, she forgotten to bring her jacket with her. She can feel her body starts to shiver and she wraps her arms around herself to keep warm. Suddenly she hears a voice.

"Why are you still here, Hope?" 

Hope stands and turned around to face the defender.

"Waiting for you, Kell." Hope replied while feasting her eyes on the defender. It’s been a long time they are faced to face like this. 

"I've changed my mind. I'm not ready to talk to you." Kelley replied and turned back to the hotel. But before she can do so, Hope grabbed her arm.

"Why are you here then? You can just ignores Ash messages." Hope challenged.

Even in the dark Hope can see Kelley is blushing. 

"I just need you to listen, Kell. You don’t have to say anything. You can just walks away if you want after that. But please….Promise me you will not walk away until you hear the full story." Hope pleads. 

She saw Kelley hesitates but in the end she nods her head slowly.

"Erm... Okay maybe you should sit down." Hope release Kelley arm and waits for the defender to make her moves.

Kelley just took small steps and sit on Hope previous place. Hope take a deep breaths and pray to God that Kelley will not leave her after this.

"Erm... it all started on the 2 weeks before our anniversary, do you remember that I went out to Vegas to meet up with my cousins there. We eventually decides to go to the pub that night to have fun, and that’s where I met Jeremy."

She saw Kelley flinched at Jeremy's name but she remained sitting. So Hope continues.

"We've chat awhile and I feel like we get on like an old friends. So we keep drinking and tell our stories and keep on drinking. I cannot remember how much I drink that night. The next morning I woke up and realised I'm lying beside him in his hotel room, I panicked and I just left."

"So on top of being married you also slept with other people?!" Kelley voice rang out. 

"No! No, Kell! We didn’t do anything that night. We are too drunk to do anything!"

"So you are saying there will be something if you are sober enough?" Kelley was getting angrier after hearing the keeper's explanation. She can't believe that she let herself be hurt like this. When will she ever learn? She started to stand up and leaves.

"You promised, Kell. Please let me finish." Hope quickly run in front of Kelley to stop the defender from leaving. Kelley looked up and glared hard at Hope. When Kelley moves to step away, Hope steps up to block her and continues quickly.

"He called me the next day to inform me that we got married that night. Apparently, we've followed his friend and his girlfriend to a small chapel to be a witness but we are the one end up getting married. We agreed to get it annulled as soon as possible but he needs to go oversea for his business trip and we decided to do it after he come back. I tried so many times to explain it to you when you called but I'm scared that if I tell you the truth, you will leaves me. He came over straight from his business trip that night so that we can go settle the annulment." 

Kelley stop trying to pass the tall keeper and look at Hope incredulously.

“That’s a total bullshit coming from you, Hope. You are telling me you are drunk and accidently married the first stranger you’ve met in the club? Really??!” Kelley can feel her anger returning.

“And that night! Don’t forget I am there when it happens! It really doesn’t look like you are trying to tell me anything.” Kelley replied in scorn.

"I...I still can’t tell you what happen when you arrived cause I was very ashamed of myself. How can explained that I let myself be out of control like that. I don’t want you to know me like that. I thought if get it annulled quickly, then I can pretend it never happens. That everything will be all right again. But I thought wrong.” Hope watched as Kelley just shakes her head angrily.

“First you get drunk, then get married with a stranger and you may be sleeping with him as well. Your solutions is to lie to me, continues living in denials by hurting me and hope that I didn’t know anything about it? Did I get this correct, Hope. That you’re plan is to really just pretend it didn’t happen?” Kelley asked.

“I panicked, Kell…. You have to believe me! I didn’t sleep with him! That night when you surprise me with the visit, I really panicked because I know he is coming to give me the documents. I don’t want you to meet with him. That’s why I asked you to leave. I’m really sorry, Kell. I really regrets what happen that night.” Hope replied guiltily.

“I knew I screwed up when I saw how sad you are then I decided you are better off without me. You deserved better, Kell. So when Jeremy said he was my husband, I just didn’t say anything. I know I fucked up so badly. But please gives me a chance to make it up to you." Hope begs.

Kelley was speechless. Hope explanation really shocked her. It’s so ridiculous that any normal people will just leave and walked away. But it’s Hope. There’s nothing normal when you are with Hope. The keeper has so many baggage’s and issues that will not be solved easily. Looking at the keeper standing in front of her heavy with guilt, Kelley can’t decide what to feel at the moment. All her feelings were mixed around and her thoughts were all jumbled up.

"Kell... Please say something. Please forgiv...." Before Hope can finish her apologies she suddenly feel the sting of Kelley's slap on her left cheek. 

Hope watched as Kelley's eyes widen while looking her right palm. She look shocked at her own action but Hope knows she deserved it. When Kelley looked up, her eyes were filled with so much anger that makes the keeper took a step back. 

"That’s for hurting me! And this is for lying to me!" Kelley starts to punch Hope shoulder repeatedly. She didn’t let up until Hope wrapped her arms around the defender's body tightly. Kelley let the tears fall heavily when she feels Hope's arm surrounding her. She didn’t know how long she stand there crying heavily while wrapped in the keeper's arm. 

"You are stupid you know that." Kelley said harshly. She pushed back on the keeper's shoulder to be release. Hope wince but doesn’t let go.

"I know… Kell. I'm so sorry for hurting you but…I… I need you. I thought you are better off without me but I can’t live without you. I …I love you."

Kelley's body stiffened when she hears Hope exclamations. She want to trust the keeper but her heart was so fragile at the moment she feels if the keeper hurt her more she will not be able to survive it the next time.

"I can't Hope. I can’t let you back in. It hurts so much the last time. How am I to know this time you will not hurt me? You promised before that you will never hurt me and looks where it got us." Kelley steps back and Hope looks on dejectedly.

She watched as Kelley turned and makes her way back to the hotel.

"I'm not going to give up! I'm not letting you go!" Hope suddenly shouts. 

Kelley stopped but never turned back around. Hope walked closer to the defender.

"I will be selfish this time, Kell. I already know I can’t live without you so I'm going to work hard to show you that I’m worth it to take the chance again." Hope urges on.

"I'll be anything you need me to be, Kell. Your shoulder to cry on. Your friend. Your punching bag. Anything. Please don’t shut me out. I need you in my life again." Hope pleads again. 

"I'll think about it." Kelley replied back softly before continues walking away. 

"It’s not a no, right?" Hope asked again. 

"No…it’s I'll think about it." Kelley replied back softly without turning around.

Hope smiles wide when she heard that. She will not waste the chance given to her this time around. She needs her team’s help to get Kelley’s back. She needs a plan.


	5. Foolproof plan

It’s going to be foolproof plan. Kelley will not be able to resists her this time. No amount of normal person will able to resists her charm on this. Until Kelley thwarted her plan again. Apparently her plan is not so foolproof.

"You look miserable."

Hope was startled when Ashlyn suddenly sat beside her on the bench.

"She still ignoring you, huh?" Ashlyn asked innocently.

Hope just shrugged and keep on watching Kelley's retreating figure. Few times she tried to get the defender to talk to her but whenever she came close, Kelley moves away. How can she make up to her if she doesn’t even get to be near the defender?

"Need my help?" Ashlyn continues.

Hope turned to look at her fellow keeper. She knows that Ashlyn meant well but she doesn't think that Kelley will appreciate it if she knows Hope bringing other team members to solve their problem. So Hope just shakes her head sadly.

"She doesn’t need to know. We can keep this just between us you know." Ashlyn insisted.

Hope just raised her eyebrows looking skeptically at Ashlyn.

"Oookay... I mean between three of us. You, me and Ali."

When Hope eyebrows remained raised, Ashlyn just huffed loudly.

"Okay, between you, me, Ali, Pinoe, Syd, Alex, Tobs, Cheney, Amy, Abby and Carli of course. You know how the news travel."  
"So basically what you are saying is between me and half of the team?" Hope voice out for the first time.

"You need help, Hope. You know how stubborn Kelley is. She will not forgives you easily like last time. You've guys broke up, she was hurting and you are a mess. It will not be easy this time."

"I know it’s not easy. But I don't think Kelley will like it if I involves you guys in this." Hope explained her reluctance.

"The important thing is do you want her back? If yes you should do everything to get her back. I'm tired of looking at you moping around all day and looking at Kell in longing."

“Kelley…look out!!!” Both keepers jumped to their feet when they heard Pinoe shout out.

Hope dashed toward the fallen defender. Her heart was beating frantically. Seeing the defender down for any reason will do that. Kelley was lying on her side and the keeper can see that she tried to get up.

Hope kneels beside Kelley and tried to hold her back down when she tried to sit up. She brings Kelley’s body close to her.

“No, Kell. You need to wait awhile. Wait until you get you bearings back.” Hope looked down in concern.

Kelley heard Hope but the keeper’s voice were muffled and her ears are ringing. So she lies back down slowly. She can feel Hope’s warmth body beside her nothing else. She can see two heads looking down at her but waited until her view were no longer spinning and Hope face become one. 

“I think she okay now. Let her move, Hope.” Ashlyn urged Hope. Hope was still holding Kelley tightly in her arms. 

“Yeah…she’s all right.” Pinoe added.

Hope looked up at the midfielder and glared at her hard. 

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to when you played around like this???!” Hope started to shout at the midfielder. 

Before she can start make a move to the smirking mid for kicking the ball at Kelley’s head, she can feels her arms being squeezed.

“Hope, don’t shout. Headache…” Kelley explained while squeezing her eyes tight.

“You are going to be okay, babe. Don’t worry. I’ll bring you to Dawn.” Without preamble Hope stand up while Kelley still wrapped in her arms. Both ignored the slip of the tongue made by the keeper.

Pinoe and Ashlyn looked on shockingly at the pairs. It’s like Kelley doesn’t weight a thing in the keeper’s arm at all.

“Erm…what just happen?” Ashlyn asked quizzically.

“Heh…my plans work. If it left at those two, they will never talked to each other at all during this camp.” 

“I’m impressed. If that was your plan all along it was brilliant. But I think you better hides from Hope after this. If she knows you purposely hurt Kelley she will definitely kill you.” 

“She will be too busy taking care of her love, she will thank me for this.” Pinoe said proudly.

Her scheme worked. Doesn’t matter what will happen to her after, at least Kelley and Hope can resolved their differences. They can’t avoid it now, they need to have the talk.

While Kelley being carried in Hope’s arms, she tried to stop herself from burying her face at the keeper’s neck. However, her head was pounding and she let her head rest on Hope’s shoulder. Hope maintained her slow pace so that she can keep Kelley in her arms longer.

“How’s the head, Kell? Is it getting better?” Hope whisper softly at the defender.

Kelley shakes her head. She didn’t want to tell the keeper that her head has stopped pounding quite some time ago and that she can walk to see Dawn herself. So she just avoid Hope’s watchful eyes and keeps her head down. 

When they reached Dawn’s room and explaining to her of what happen, Hope just wait in silence while Dawn giving Kelley lecture on how to take care of herself. Kelley just rolled her eyes when she heard the normal instructions of getting proper rest and not involve in any heavy exercise. It’s not even her fault that she may have slight concussion now. She will not jeopardize her position in her team by resting more than necessary.

Hope watched Kelley closely while Dawn’s giving her the instruction. She knows Kelley will not listen to Dawn once the trainer ask her to rest. For the last few month, Jill has not chosen Kelley as a starter and the defender will not let this held her back. Hope feels like she want to strangle Pinoe at the moment. She saw how Kelley worked hard to prove herself and now this will put a slight stop to her effort in getting back.

Hope was brought back to present when she saw Kelley start to make a move to the door. 

“Wait..Kell…wait” Hope rushed out the door to catch up with the defender.

‘I know you don’t want to listen to Dawn but I think you really need the rest. Maybe for a few days.” Hope suggested.

Kelley glared hard at the keeper.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. I know what I’m doing. I am an adult and acting like one.” 

Hope flinched when she heard that words. She didn’t meant it when she said it to the defender last time. It was the childlike behavior that Hope love most about her but she knows she needs to do the damage control now.

“No…I’m sorry, Kell. I don’t mean anything by that. I love it when you are being playful. It helps me not taking things seriously all the time. You don’t know how much I love that part of you and I regret it after soon after I said it.”   
Kelley snorted when she heard Hope’s explanation. 

“Yeah…you keep saying that but I don’t see anything that back it up.”

Hope rubbed the back of her neck as she can feels her face flushed red embarrassed. 

“Erm… Actually I already have plans in action but…you didn’t want to speak to me…so I thought that you’ll get madder if I do anything.” Hope looked down when she said that so she missed the beginning of smile playing at the corner of Kelley’s lips. When Hope looked back at the defender’s face, the small smile gone from the defender’s lips.

“I don’t like to wait Hope. You better make it soon so that I can get this over with.” Kelley replied exasperatedly.

Hope’s forehead scrunched up trying to decipher what the defender meant. Did she want me to go ahead with the plan so that she can reject me later? Or so we can go back together?

Kelley huffed loudly. Sometimes she feels Hope is the hopeless one. She already given the hint of what she want however the keeper seems more confused than before. Maybe she need to be more direct.

“You supposed to make it up to me not keep apologizing to me, Hope. It gets tiring when I keep hearing the same thing again and again but you never do anything!” Kelley shouted. She regret it as soon as she said because now her head start to pound again.

“That is a stupid move…..” Kelley moaned. Her eyes shut tightly while she tried to massage the headache away.

She felt her world tilted when Hope pick her up again bridal style. 

“This is getting ridiculous. I can walk you know. I’m not some damsel in distress. I’m a professional soccer player for God sake!” Kelley struggled to be let down. 

“You better quit that before we both fell. I’m will not let you go until you are on the bed resting so deal with it. You want me to make it up to you, so this is it. This is the first step. So stop struggling and enjoy it.” Hope replied firmly.

She refused to look down at the still struggling defender. She kept her arm tighter around Kelley and kept walking. When she reached Kelley’s room she just wait on the front door still not letting Kelley down.

“Somebody need to press the button or open the door and it will not be me. You can do it or we can both be here until you decide better. So what’s it gonna be?” Hope challenged.

Before she can reply, the door suddenly open and Tobin looked at both of them in shocked. 

“Erm…. I heard voices. So…what’s up?” She leaned on the door smiling at the pair.

“You can start by letting us go in and not stand in the way.” Hope replied jokingly.

“Why…getting tired, huh?” Kelley smirked.

Hope raised her eyebrows looking down at the defender.

“No…like I said. I want to get you on the bed and that’s what I will do.” Kelley blushed when she heard that and Hope just smirked back. 

“Woah….TMI..guys…I’m still here. Please don’t do anything. Alex will come back soon and believe me she’s hate a mess. Even though it’s a hot mess.” 

Kelley just rolled her eyes. She’s watched Hope fluffing up the pillow and start pulling the blanket up to the defender.

“No….I want a shower…I’m sweaty and I’m gross. I cannot sleep like this.” Kelley insists even though her eyelids are getting heavy.   
“You can shower after you take a nap. That’s non-negotiable. You have a headache and need a rest. Close your eyes, Kell.” Hope whispered.

She brushed Kelley hair aside while slowly massage her scalp. Before long, the defender fall into a deep slumber. She put on her alarm for one hour. The defender need to be awaken every hour to ensure there was no further effect from her concussion.

While Hope stared at Kelley’s peaceful face, Tobin stared at Hope.

“You can asked you know.” Hope suddenly said. She turned and face Kelley’s roommate.

“What happen?” Tobin asked.

“Pinoe. Slight concussion. Need to rest. Stubborn.” Hope replied in short sentences.

Tobin just nodded her head in understanding. Pinoe. It explains everything.

“She didn’t reject you this time, huh?” Hope looked back at the still figure and replied back softly.

“I didn’t gives her the chance to do so.” Hope doesn’t want to force Kelley to accept her back but when it relates to the defender’s health she will not take any chances.

“Good!” Tobin replied looking at Hope in confident. Hope was shocked at the support she received from Kelley’s best friend. She thought she will be scolded for her behavior.

“You need to get back to that bitchy attitude, Hope. She fell in love to that person. Not this sad and feeling sorry for herself keeper. You get what I’m trying to tell you here?” 

Tobin continues on without waiting for Hope to reply.

“Kelley has a very soft heart. I can say that she has forgiven you since the day you guys talked the other day but trust is different thing, Hope. I’ve warned you before not to hurt her but you did hurt her. Trust need to be earned. This time Hope, there will be no second chances. You screwed it up, you are gone. Get it?” Tobin threaten the keeper.

Hope agreed wholeheartedly. She will not screwed up the second time.


	6. Chasing idiots

“You are a child. You are supposed to be a bad ass goalkeeper. It’s just a scratch, Ash.” Ali tried to pacify her girlfriend.

Ashlyn keep on flinching whenever the cotton swap pass her burned skin.

“Owwwwiieeeeee…..no..it hurts!” Ashlyn whined loudly.

“Did I need to remind you that you bring this to yourself?” Ali ignored the keeper whimpering. 

“But it’s not my fault! It’s Pinoe’s fault.” Ali rolled her eyes. Why doesn’t it surprised her that this involved their famous prankster? She supposed to meet her girlfriend down at the dining hall for lunch but apparently something happen that make her girlfriend appear in front of their door.

“You should know better. How many times did I tell you to take care of yourself? You cannot afford to be injured. We are going to the World cup together and you cannot do that if you are injured!” Ali pushed the cotton more firmly to show her discontent.

“Oww….Sorry Al, sorry. Hey it’s nothing…don’t worry it’s just a scratch.” Ashlyn bravely shows her arms.

“Yeah and still you act like a child. Who suddenly appears on my door room asking for medical attention? I thought you are really hurt!” She throw the cottons away on the garbage bin.

“But…I’m really hurt. See that scratch? That was bleeding earlier! And it hurts! So you cannot fault me for wanting some TLC from my girlfriend.” Ashlyn pouted. She know she can get away from getting scolded from her girlfriend if she used her pouted lips.

“No…It will not worked this time around okay. Now tell me what happen.” Ali insisted. When Ali refused to relent, the keeper starts to explain.

“Okay Pinoe has this idea that maybe Hope and Kelley need help from us, you know. Hope is like totally taking her time. So we just tried to help her.” 

“Then how did you get hurt?” Ali asked.

“Well… I hurt my arms while trying to get away from Hope. I scratched it on the wall while hiding behind the emergency door. Pinoe thought that Hope is okay with everything that happens yesterday with Kelley. But apparently she’s quite angry and when she saw us she started to chase us with this crazy eyes.” Ashlyn further explains.

Ali raised her eyebrows. Hope is not the kind of person that just chasing people around with rage in her eyes. She knows her girlfriend is hiding something.

“Are you going to tell me the rest of the stories or you want me to find Hope?” The defender threaten.

“Ali…you are supposed to protect me. You cannot rat me out like this.” Ashlyn pout comes out again.

“Don’t think I didn’t know you coming here to hide from Hope. So you better tell me the truth now.”

“Hmmmm… It’s just innocent prank! We thought if we make Kelley stumbled down into Hope arms then it will be like the old movies. Like when the girl started to fall then when the guy catch her they suddenly falls in love. But this time it will be like two girls and they just fall back in love to each other. So we pranked her during lunchtime. Hope caught her in time but not before Kelley spilling all her food on Hope head. After that Hope just glared at us and start to chase us. We just want to help them, baby. ” Ashlyn hope her girlfriend understand that she just want to help her teammates.

“Okay…so you and Pinoe thought it will be good idea to make Kelley fell down again after she has a slight concussion yesterday? Baby, let me ask you this. What if it happens to me when I was concussed? What if suddenly Pinoe decides to make me slipped down but she doesn’t meant me any harm, what will you do? No…I want you think about it seriously before you answer.”

Ashlyn took the time to think about it. Pinoe will never harm a hair of her teammates. She will never intentionally hurt Ali especially. But she bristled to think that if the midfielder used the same prank on her girlfriend. She remembered how worried she was seeing Ali being stretched off the field even though it’s only for precautionary measures. She felt Ali hand on her face and looked at the defender in regret.

“Yeah.. It was a stupid move.. I’m sorry, baby.” Ashlyn sighed sadly.

“Hey, you need to apologise to Hope and Kelley. Not me. In meantime, come here. My badass keeper are hurt. She need my attention right?” Ali hugged the keeper close to her body. Yes her girlfriend sometimes are reckless with her actions but usually she really didn’t mean any harm. She just need to talk to Pinoe about including her girlfriend in her prank. 

“Ali…can I asked you something?” The keeper played with the hem of her girlfriend shirt.

“Yeah….what is it?” Ali rubbed the keeper’s back in slow motion. 

“I’m hungry…can you get something for me?” Ashlyn looked up at her girlfriend and pouted heavily. She still scared she will bumped to Hope if she goes down. 

“You cannot hide here forever, you know. But because I love you and I am hungry myself, I will go down and get you something, okay?” She feels the keeper nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Hope was in the shower trying to wash up the mashed potatoes from her hair. After preventing Kelley from falling down and getting over the shocked of most of the defender’s lunch was on her rather than on the plate, she searched the hall for the two idiots. Owh she knows this is all on Pinoe but because Ashlyn is also with her giggling at the side she vowed not to let her fellow keeper off easily as well.

Both looked scared when Hope started to make her way to them. She heard Syd suddenly shouted. 

“Run!! Run! Before she catches you.” 

And run they did. Hope gives them a chase until she lose sight of the two idiots. She knows she can find Ash easily if she called Ali. But Pinoe is a bit harder. After searching for 20 minutes in vain, Hope gave up. She can feel the mashed potatoes started to get crusty on her hair. So she just turned around and goes back to her room to shower. She will deal with both of them later.

After showering, Hope when back down to continues with her lunch. The only other person in the room is Ali. Of course. Her fellow keeper send her girlfriend to fetch her food.

“Where’s your other half, Kriegs?” Hope asked.

She watched as the defender filled up her 2nd plate with the salads and chicken. 

“Heh.. She’s too afraid to come down herself. Don’t worry, I told her off already. But feel free to make her feel guilty again.” Ali grinned.

“Yeah…let me help you with that plate, Kriegs. You have a lot to hold already.”

They made a small talk on their way back to the defender’s room. When Ashlyn opened the door and saw Hope’s face, she turned white.

“Baby, help…” She whispered while walking backwards slowly so as not angered her fellow keeper more.

“Oh, just apologise Ash. She just want to scare you. Hope enough. She haven’t eaten yet. Let us eat in peace. I‘m hungry too.” Ali walked on inside, putting her tray down on the coffee table and start to eat. She ignored both keeper’s shocked face.

Ashlyn looks at her girlfriend pleadingly asking for help but Ali keep ignoring her. She shuffled her feet and whispered softly.

“I’m sorry, Hope. I really thought it will helps. Pinoe said you are taking your time. Which is long enough. So I thought I can help speed up the process.”

Hope just shrugged her shoulder. 

“Okay…fine. Apologies accepted. Luckily Kelley doesn’t get hurt and because I know you didn’t plan that so I accept your apologies. Now, what should we do with Pinoe?” Hope asked eagerly. She can’t wait to get back to the midfielder.

“You will not do anything until both of you eat. Ash go eat your salad.” Ali instructed.

“Aw…Ali. You know I hate salads. What about some of that chicken.” Ashlyn whines.

Hope watched as the couple bicker back and forth. She watched as Ashlyn grumpily eat her salad. When she was halfway through her meal, Ali pushed her plate to the keeper. Leaving several chicken pieces on the plate. Ash refused to acknowledge her girlfriend’s offering. Ali sighed loudly and pierced the chicken pieces with her fork. She let the fork dangle in front of the keeper’s face. 

“Come on…you know you want it. Open wideeee…” Ali jokingly said.

Hope can see Ash eyes following the fork movement closely. When Ali moves the fork in front of Hope’s face, the keeper raised her eyebrows questioningly. When she saw Ali wink, Hope eat the chicken innocently.

“Hey! That’s mine! Baby…why did you give it to her! That’s mine dammit!” She pouted. 

Hope chuckled softly. These two always entertained her with their antics.

“You can take the plate Ash. I offered it to you earlier.” Ali tried to persuade her girlfriend again.

“No! You feed her! I want you to feed me!” Ashlyn crossed her arms.

“OMG…You are such a child! Ash you better eat this or else!” Ali replied firmly.

Hope watched the pair start to bicker again. This time with Ali forcing the other keeper to eat the chicken and Ashlyn refused to do so. Hope shakes her head. They really are ridiculous sometimes.

In the end, the defender relents and feed her girlfriend. Once the plate cleared, they started to plan on getting back to Pinoe. They were laughing and joking about what will happen to the midfielder when they heard the knock on the door. 

Ali went to open the door and when she came back in Kelley was standing behind her.

“Hey, Hope. They said you are here. So erm… can we talk? Alone?” Hope looked at the defender. She looked quite nervous.

“Okay..erm thanks guys. I will let myself out.” Hope starts to stand up and walk out the room together with Kelley.

When they reach the hall, Kelley turned to face her. 

“I just want to say thank you for catching me just now. I don’t know why Pinoe and Ash does that. Also I want to apologise about what happen to you afterwards. I mean about my lunch on you.”

“Yeah…don’t worry about it, Kell. Nothing that can’t be washed away.” 

“Owh, okay. Glad to hear that. So…maybe I should go. Thanks again.” Kelley replied softly.

Before Kelley can walked further, Hope said loud and clear.

“That was not part of the plan, Kell but I’m glad that it happens. Get ready to be woo or court or whatever people said nowadays. I meant it when I said I still love you and I will get you back one way or another.” Hope said confidently.

Kelley replied softly before she continues walking but the keeper heard it loud and clear.

“I'm ready.”


	7. COFFEE and MUFFINS

Hope right legs are jingling’s non-stop until she feel Kelly‘s hand on her knees. She didn’t know why she’s so nervous. They are just sitting side by side during the team briefing. Nothing to be worried about. This is not the first time Kelley ever let them sit close like this. But it’s the first time that Kelley initiates such closeness. She tried to appear calm however her legs failed her again. She can’t sit still. Kelley’s hand squeezed the keeper’s knee again.

“Relax, Hope. What is it? Why are you so jumpy?” Kelley whispered.

Hope just shrugged her shoulder. She take a deep breath to calm herself. This is normal. Friends can sit beside each other like this. Except if the said friend have history of being in love. She need to remind herself, she was the one that said it will be okay if Kelley just need her as a friend and nothing more. She knows she lied the moment she utter the words. 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Pinoe and Syd smirking at them. Hope ignored both pair of eyes that are staring at her as she feels Kelley start stroking her knees. When the hands getting higher, she grasps Kelley wandering hands and looked down at the defender.

“I’m only human, you know. Don’t tease.” Hope whispered to the defender’s ear. When Kelley tried to pull her hands away, Hope gripped her hands.

“I didn’t say I don’t like it.” Hope teased back.

Kelley blushed furiously. She didn’t mean to tease the keeper. It just so easy to go back to their old behavior and she didn’t even think about what she is doing with her hands at the moment. She just feel grateful that Hope start to be like her old joking self again. The one that she felt in love with. 

Since the last camp, Hope has been showering her with gifts, flowers and notes of apologies. It bring back to the time that Hope mess up the first time. Hope hardly mess up but when she does she really goes all out to make up for it. So today Kelley finally decides enough with the distance. She missed her keeper and she knows Hope missed her too. There is nothing wrong with being close with her friend. This is normal.  


“I don’t think what you guys doing is normal.” Kelley sighed. They are now back in their own room. Currently Ashlyn is looking at her from her bed while Ali is lying down at her side playing with her phone.

“Yeah…what she said.” Ali mumbles.

Kelley rolled her eyes. Of course she got stuck with this two. The perfect couple and if anyone dare to say it out loud Krieger will smack them on the head even though Ashlyn would just smirk in triumph. But to be honest, if they are in any competition whatsoever, Hope and her sure can beat them on the cutest couple award.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kelley played ignorance.

“Oh you mean, that was not you sitting comfortably with Hope holding hands in the briefing room just now? I thought you guys want to start being friends again. Isn’t it too fast to jump back into relationship like this?” Ashlyn questions.

“You mean 2 months is not long enough? How long should I wait till I can forgives her then? You are one to talk. How long you and Ali get back together when you broke up?” Kelley challenges back.

‘Hey, no Kelley. Ashlyn doesn’t mean it like that. She just trying to protect you and Hope. Maybe she should just phrase it better.” Ali tried to calm the tension in the air. She smacked her girlfriend on the arms and glares at her.

“What….is the truth!” When Ali continued glaring at her, she huffed loudly and turns to fluff her pillows. Once done she lied down and turns her body away from both of the defenders.

“Fine…I keep to myself then.” She mumbled sullenly.

Kelley raised her eyebrows at the keeper while Ali just rolled her eyes.

“What she meant is that, maybe you should decide what you want from this. Do you want her to be your friend or girlfriend? You cannot string Hope along like this. We care about you both and we don’t want any of you hurt again.” Ali starts to explain.  


“We both saw how hard Hope trying to get back to your good side. I mean if you really just want to get back to just be friends, maybe you should be honest with her. You need to decide, Kelley. It has been long enough.” Ali continues.

Kelley looked down at her hands. She need to think. She stands up and makes her way to the door.

“I’m going down to the pool for a walk. Thanks, Kriegs. And thank you, Ash”. The keeper just huffed loudly when she heard that. She smile and shared a knowing look with her fellow defender. 

She heard Ali tried to console her girlfriend on her way out. Kelley let herself rest on the pool lounge while going back to the last meeting with Hope at different hotel.

‘I’m ready.’ That’s the phrase that Kelley uttered that day. Is she really ready then?

2 months ago (1st attempt):  
The next morning after their meeting at the pool, she was walking sleepily behind Alex and Tobin trying to ignore their chatters. She only get a few hours of sleep after tossing and turning on her bed thinking about her decision. When they reached the dining room, Kelley goes straight to the table and just nodded her head when Tobin asked whether she need them to bring her anything. She put her head on the table and tried to get back to sleep. Another 10 minutes. That’s how much she need so that she can act like a normal person.

She feels a warmth presence sitting down beside her. 

“No…Tobs. Give me 10 more minutes…need sleep.” Kelley pleads without opening her eyes. She feels the hands rubbing behind her back and not long after she falls back into a light slumber.

“Are you going to do that the whole time? You will make me lose my breakfast with all this cheesy behavior.” Syd suddenly speak up and Pinoe stifled a laugh beside her.

She watched on as Hope ignores them and continues to rub Kelley’s back while looking at Kelley tenderly. Hope was listening to Carli while sipping her cup of coffee when she saw Kelly walked into the room. She was walking sleepily behind her two roommates. While staring at Kelley she didn’t realised that her own roommate has stopped talking.

“Oh my god. It starts again. I’m talking to a wall again.” Carli said hopelessly while turning to find the person that take away Hope attentions. The keeper has stopped sipping her cup so suddenly and it doesn’t surprised her that it’s Kelley. Only Kelley can take Hope’s attention away from her addiction to coffee.

The defender doesn’t even realised that she was walking to the same table that Hope was sitting in. Normally Kelley will never get near the keeper at all. So it’s true then that they have talked and resolved something. When Hope explained about what happen last night, she didn’t believe her but to see Kelley just dropped to the seat in front of them and put her head on the table without any care in world, Carli can’t help but smile.

Tobin and Alex turned from the buffet area to find Kelley sleeping at Hope table. They both gawked as the keeper suddenly stand and makes her way to the sleeping brunette. They watched Kelley mumbles something and sighed happily while Hope rubbed her back.

“Erm…maybe we can sit with Chen. Let Kelley sleep awhile. She’s in good hands.” Alex smirked. 

Kelley starts to wake up when her stomach grumbles hungrily. She yawns and stretches herself. She turned her head to ask Tobin the time and blinks slowly as she saw Hope sitting casually beside her drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. She can feels her cheeks coloring and search around the room to look for her roommates.

She saw them two tables away sharing a quiet laughs while looking at her. Kelley tried to make her gate away without the keeper’s notice. Of course it was not possible with Hope’s right arm on the back of her chair. Hope looked at Kelley when the defender start to push her chair back from the table.

“Where are you going?” Hope stop Kelley further movement while looking at the sheepish defender.

“Erm…breakfast? Yeah and I need to get my coffee.” Kelley replied.  


Kelley starts to push her chair further but Hope grip remain firmed on the back of her chair. Hope just looked back down to her newspaper and pushed a plate full of Kelley’s favorite without looking back up towards the defender.

“Eat. I’ve took them for you already. I will get you coffee once you eat that but in the meantime you can just drink the juice.” Hope continues.

Kelley looked down at the plate and looked back up at the keeper. Hope remains stoic while keep pretending to read the newspaper. Her heart is beating fast waiting to see Kelley’s reaction to her instructions. After few minutes she saw Kelley just shrugged her shoulder weakly and starts to eat her breakfast heartily. Hope take a deep sighed of relief and looked up to see Carli knowing grin.

Kelley took unladylike bite of her pancake and swallows hard. She drinks her juice to make sure her throat are clear before she take another bites. She stops mid chew when suddenly a voice sound.

“I can get Kelley’s coffee if she want?” Pinoe asked. The other three occupants have watched Hope and Kelley since the defender woke up and this is the first time that Kelley noticed them. Before she can reply, Hope speaks up.

“She can’t drink coffee until she eat.” Hope replied in annoyance. Syd raised her eyebrows when she heard it.

“I think she can decides for herself, Hope. She’s a grown woman.” Pinoe continued testily while Syd nodded her head agreeing. She thought Hope will not assert her controlling self with Kelley but apparently she was wrong. Carli starts to say something back to defend her friend but she feels Kelley hands on her arms to stop her.

“Erm… I cannot drink coffee with empty stomach. It will bother me for the rest of the day. Juice is fine. Hope knows that.” Kelley explained uncomfortably. She starts to fidget and play with the rest of her food on the plate. She lose her appetite already. 

Syd and Pinoe looked at each other in regret.

“Oh… sorry, Hope.” They mumbled together.  


“Maybe we should left Kelley alone with her breakfast. Let’s go.” Carli pulled the two idiots from the table. Sometimes she feels she want to smack this two but she know they meant well. So she settled by giving them a lecture on the way out. 

“You need to finish that if you want your coffee.” Hope urged once they were left alone.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Kelley pouts. She pushed her plate away and can feels her stomach grumbles in protest. 

Hope pushed back the plate near Kelley. 

“I save some chocolate muffin for you. If you want that, you need to finish your breakfast.” Hope insists.

Kelley eyes widen when she heard that. Muffin is her weakness and Hope knows that. Kelley looked back down at her plate and starts scarves down the food again. Once her plate cleared she raised her hand and shouts gleefully.

“Done! Now where is my desert?” Hope watched Kelley in amusement. Kelley’s eyes are twinkling while looking left and right for her favorite dessert. She missed this childlike Kelley. She missed this.

She take the hidden plate from her left chair and put in on the table. She watched as Kelley eyes lighting up like stars.

“I get to have two?” Kelley whispered in wonderment. 

“Yes, only if you shared some with me.” Hope whispered back in conspiracy. 

“Of course, Hope. We can share.” Kelley replied back happily. 

They eat in comfortable silence. Other than contented sighed from Kelley and the sound of the forks hitting the plate, they didn’t make any sound at all. Their peace was interrupted however when from the corner of her eyes Hope saw Tobin making her way over to the table.

“Hey…Kelley. Mind if I sit here awhile? I’m waiting for Alex to finish talking with Dawn. Wait. Is that chocolate muffin? Hey can we share?” Tobin asked innocently.

Kelley looked up at from her plate and pout heavily. When she looked at Hope she can see that the keeper is okay with whatever decision that she will made. So she pulled the plate nearer to her body.

“Nope.” She cheekily fires back before continuing eating the muffin.

‘How come? I share with you last time and why did Hope get the other half?” Tobin asked.

“Caused she got me breakfast.” Kelley replied back.

“But…I made you a plate as well. But you decided you want to sit with Hope.” Tobin replied while grinning evilly.

Kelley feel a tiny creases between her brows. Did she walked purposely to Hope table? Her feelings start to overwhelm her. 

“I’m sleepy and disoriented. I don’t even realise what I’m doing.” Kelley replied without thinking further. 

“Oh.” Hope’s shoulder slumped in defeat. She feels rejected. She thought Kelley has decide to be more open with her but apparently that was not the case.

Tobin gives a disapproving look at Kelley. Her roommate stubbornness really exasperated her sometimes.

“Oh…I see Alex done with Dawn already. Bye guys.” Tobin stands but not before she kicked Kelley on the foot.

Kelley grunts in pain and look at Tobin to scold her when her roommate made a sign to look back at the keeper beside her. Kelley’s eyes widen when she saw Hope’s dejected face. Tobin made a low hum of disapproval and makes her way back to Alex.  


“Hope. Erm…I didn’t mean that. I just want her to get off my muffin. That’s all.” Kelley explains lamely. She knows her excuse doesn’t pacifies the keeper easily. When Hope didn’t say anything else Kelley put her hands on Hope’s arm.

“Hey, I share with you my dessert right? Since when did I share my dessert with anyone?” Kelley tried one more time. 

Hope turned to look at Kelley. The defender have mischievous glint in her eyes. Yes…it’s true. One thing Kelley doesn’t do is sharing her favorite dessert. Even with Hope. They sometimes has to resort to have a separate bowl or plate so that Kelley can finish her piece by herself. Hope looked down at the plate and notice that one of the muffin still being untouched by both of them. Apparently they are sharing the same muffin this whole time. 

Hope smiles when Kelley nudged her shoulder. 

“K?” Kelley asked softly. Hope just nodded her head and they continue eat in silence. 

Results: Two finished muffins. Half cup of coffee left for Hope. No coffee at all for Kelley. And two oblivious soccer player.


	8. Deja vu

2nd attempts

Today practice is so grueling that Kelley don’t think she can move her muscle anymore after this. After their typical beeping test which she ace, Dawn put them under few more fitness test which Kelley thinks is just for the sake of torturing them. Maybe Dawn is a tormentor in her past life. She can still feel her muscles hurt even though after the ice bath. It’s already getting dark. Maybe she can skip dinner and goes straight to bed later. Tomorrow activities will just involves a session in the gym and last minute briefing from Jill. 

Currently Kelley was sprawling on her seats in the bus trying to find a comfortable position. They are now on the way back to the hotel after the practice before the final game against France. When she feels the nick on her neck for leaning against the windows too long, she tried to sit up and position herself again. 

Accidently she kicked the seat in front of her and she can hear Tobin grunt in protest. That’s what she get for kicking me before. She is not the type to keep score but it hurts dammit. Her feet is still sporting a bruise from Tobin’s kick and as a good friend, she told Alex all about it so that Tobin get an earful. Thinking back about the way Alex shouting at Tobin for hurting Kelley makes her smirking evilly. Treat her right. Karma is a bitch they said. ‘Karma’ supposed to be supporting her on this right? Not the other way around?

And her body and neck still ache painfully as she cannot find a comfortable spot to rest her body. The journey back to hotel will take another 45 minutes and she really want to steal a nap in between that. She stands up and makes her way to the front seat. 

Urgh….the usual empty spot in front already taken by Abby. Yeah the long legs forwards really know how to dominate a seat. Kelley sighed and walked back slowly to her seat. She’s tired and apparently all her teammates are now in the dreamland and when she’s tired she is cranky. 

She kicked Tobin seat’s in front of her again. This time purposely. Kelley grinned when Tobin grunt unhappily. But rather than Tobin, it was Alex’s head that was turning towards the back so she quickly pretend to be asleep to avoid the forward wrath.

“You better not be awake, Kelley.” Alex whispered. 

Kelley tried to regulate her breathing and keep her eyes closed for several minutes. When she feels that it is safe to open her eyes, she took a peek and lo and behold, Alex is glaring hard at her still. Kelley looks on sheepishly and start apologizing. 

When Alex turned back Kelley show off her tongue as a protest and rolled her eyes. 

“I can see that. Don’t roll your eyes at me. Just go back to sleep.” Alex suddenly said without turning back around.

Kelley huffed loudly. She can’t! Her whole body hurts! Kelley suddenly feel a hand squeezes her shoulder. She looked up to see Hope smiling face.

“Want to join me at the back?” 

Kelley was speechless. After their breakfast, the previous day they didn’t interact with each other for the remainder of the days. She thought maybe they both need the space. From what she’s not sure. Looking back at Hope’s inviting face, Kelley just nods her head. She follows Hope towards the back of the bus. She passed Carli who is too consume reading her book under the small light. 

When she reached the back, Kelley just stand there looking around awkwardly. The keeper usually prefer to sit at the back because of her long legs. It’s being known to the team that the back of bus belong to Hope and Carli. As both prefer the quieter area to read their books. 

“So…where do you want me?” Kelley’s cheeks heat up when she realizes the innuendo that comes from her mouth.

“You know where I want you….” Kelley can feels her face getting redder. 

To avoid further embarrassment Kelley turned around and tried to walk back to her seat. Before she can took a step a warm hand catches her elbow and shoulder turning her back around.

“Hey…kidding. Sorry, Kell. I can’t help it. I’m just joking. You can sit anywhere. You know you are always welcome to join me, Kell. Come.” Hope grinned jokingly. 

Kelley just rolled her eyes. Because she was tired she ignored the double meaning behind the words and gracelessly plop herself down opposite from Hope. She lied down trying to stretches out her legs but it nearly touches Hope so she pulled back slightly. As Hope was siting and reading her book and not lying down she don’t think the keeper mind.

Hope keep on reading the book until she saw Kelley breath getting slower and steadier. The defender has fallen into sleep. Hope slowly take Kelley’s feet and pulled it straight on her laps. She knows Kelley like to lie down straight when resting. That’s why during some of their long journey with bus the defender can be seen lying down under the seat rather than on it. Kelley tried to shifts in her sleep, but Hope keep the defender’s feet firmly on her lap to prevent her from toppling over. 

When the bus stop after reaching their hotel, Hope slowly move Kelley’s feet and start to shakes the defender awake. 

“Hey, Kell. Wake up. Come on. We reached the hotel already.”

Kelley released a weary sighed. She thought she just fell asleep. How can they reach the hotel already? Urgh…body please moves. She tried to push herself up from the lying position but her body still feels heavy. 

“Okay, give me few minutes.” Kelley closed back her eyes. 

“Oh no….you are not going back into sleep. Nobody will carry you out to your room. Get up.” Carli suddenly said while trying to get her bags from the upper compartment. 

The rest of the players laughed when they heard that. Owh yeah…Kelley is always the last one to wake up.

“But I’m tired…..” Kelley replied sulkily.

“Either that or we leaves you here on the bus. You can continues sleeping then.” Carli threaten further.

Hope just grinned while watching Kelley and Carli banter back and forth trying to make the defender’s moves. 

“I will asked Hope to kiss you if you don’t move your butt.” Carli warns for the second time. Kelley suddenly stands up. Hope was startled but able to put her hands on the defender’s elbows to steady her. Kelley sways a bit for the sudden rush that flows to her head.

“Oh wow….If I know Hope kisses will gives you this kind of reactions, I should have used this long time ago.” Carli smirked.

“I’m awake. I’m awake. Thanks, Hope. Hey, let’s go.” Kelley walked fast leaving the bus trying to cover her blushing face.

“How bad is your kiss, Hope? The kid rushed out so fast. I never sees her moves that fast before.” Carli said jokingly. 

Hope just rolled her eyes. Carli will not get a rise out of her. Kelley’s seem to be opening up more to Hope’s attempt to be closer to her. Her moods are getting better for the past few days. Even the reporter commented that she looked happier now while playing. If only they know the real reason behind it.

After showers, Hope and Carli goes back down for their team dinner. When she walked into the room she notice Kelley was missing. She only saw Alex and Tobin but not Kelley. She makes her way to the duo and just quirked her eyebrows in question. Alex doesn’t need to know who Hope is looking for. She just shrugged her shoulder and explained.

“She plan to skip dinner and goes straight to bed.” Alex put up her hands before Hope can say anything.

“Yeah…We are not letting her do that. She will just wakes up later complaining that she’s hungry. So we are going to bring back some thing for her to eat later.”

Hope’s anger ebbs away. Alex and Tobin knows Kelley’s well. Of course they will not let Kelley sleep on with empty stomach. As an athlete they are not supposed to miss any mealtime because most of their energy burned during the training. They need to refuel back their energy on time.

So Hope just put her palms up in silent request. Tobin gives her the room key and continues eating. Hope joined Carli at the buffet line.

“I’m not joining you for dinner, Carl. I need to see Kelley.” The keeper starts to explain.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go. By the way, I asked Syd and Pinoe to help clean up our room tomorrow as a punishment for badmouthing you.” Carli smirked. 

Hope looked around and saw both players eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped. She will deal with them later. 

“It’s Kelley’s idea. She said it was to teach them a lesson not to assert themselves blindly in your relationship. Her words. Not mine.” Carli continues.

Hope just grins wide when she heard that. Apparently Kelley has acknowledge that they are in a relationship.

Hope opens the door slowly so as not to wake the sleeping defender. True enough she saw Kelley sleeping soundly in her bed. Hope makes her way to the bathroom phone and orders a room services. She ordered banana split for the desert. One thing Hope knows is that Kelley have a sweet tooth. That’s why the defender can’t ever resists desserts.

Kelley was startled awake to find a noise on her front door. She looked at her watch and notice that she has slept an hour passed the dinner time. Her eyes widen when she saw Hope walking in holding a covered tray. 

“Oh good you are awake. Then we can still eat this while it is hot.” Hope said while trying to arrange the tray on the coffee table. 

“Erm what are you doing here, Hope?”

“Having dinner, of course.” Hope replies.

“But…shouldn’t you be down in the hall eating dinner? I believe Al and Tobs will come back and bring me something.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. I told them that you will eat with me. So they can take their time. Do you want to wash your face first before we start? We can watch a movie while eating.” 

Kelley just stares at Hope back while the keeper continues arranging the foods on the table. When Hope keep on ignoring her Kelley have no choice but to follow the keeper’s order. She need to wash her face. Maybe all of this is just a dream. Maybe she is sleepwalking. This is so bizarre! Waking up to see Hope bringing her dinner.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Kelley makes her way to the room. Hope is sitting in one of the chair facing the TV. It’s not a dream. 

“I’ve ordered your favorite and you will get your dessert once you finished dinner.” Hope starts.

Kelley pinched her arms. She felt the pain. This is like a deja vu all over again. Haven’t they gone through the same thing during breakfast last time? Hope offering desserts for her to finish her meals. This is crazy.

“Are you the real Hope or just a robot with Hope’s face? Answer me this. If you are really, Hope. You should know this. Did you or did you not breakup with your girlfriend when you accidently married a guy? Yes or no?” Kelley asked seriously.

Hope face was priceless. She looked so shocked. While Hope remain speechless, Kelley can’t keep a straight face anymore. She start to grin. When Hope faces remain stoic, Kelley starts to chuckle. It turn to laughter when Hope start to make a moves to her and smack her arms repeatedly.

“Oh my god. You should see your face… hahahahah.” 

“It’s not funny!” Hope replies even though Kelley can see the start of smile at the corner of the keeper’s lips.

“Do..to. It’s funny. You should see your face.”

“It’s not funny.”

“It is.”

“It’s not funny, Kell.”

“It is.”

“It’s not!”

“….” 

“Okay…it’s funny a little bit.” Hope smiles.

“Huh! I told you so!” Kelley grinned widely.

“Now can we eat in peace?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether your answer is a yes or no.”

“…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Hope deadpans.

“Hehehehe.. Okay we can eat.”

“No dessert for you then.”

“But….why???”

“…..”

“Human Hope will not let me miss my dessert.”

“…..”

“I like robot Hope better.”

“…”

“Okay you can have desserts.”

“Yeay!”

Results: Hope is human after all. Desserts is Kelley’s kryptonite. They shared the desserts. Two still oblivious soccer player.


	9. What?!

She was not supposed to feel jealous. Nope. She was supposed to pretend that she was okay with whatever Kelley was doing right now. Hope’s frowned hard. Maybe if she looked the other way maybe she can avoid seeing green. She heard Kelley laughter rang out loud. She took a peek at the smiling defender and quickly switched her gaze back when she feels Carli nudging her arms.

“Yeah, that was so not obvious. Let her have her fun, Hope. Don’t go back to the old you. It’s just Harris either way. There’s nothing there.” 

Hope just raised her eyebrows when she heard that. She was not expecting her friend to call her on it. She really thought that she was being inconspicuous about it. She holds herself from turning back again when she heard Kelley’s laughter rang out again. It’s hard. Since her last attempt to get closer to Kelley, she can’t keep herself away from the defender. She was getting anxious if she cannot lay her eyes on Kelley first thing in the morning. 

Only Carli knows about her peculiar state. Apparently, one day Kelley was late getting down to the dining room for her breakfast and Hope can feels her anxiety rising. She was so uncomfortable that she took the initiative to go straight to Kelley’s room and bring her down herself. The defender was shocked upon the keeper’s arrival on her door but other than that she didn’t say anything. She was too sleepy to notice the keeper’s anxiety either way. Oh but Carli noticed it alright.

Hope was being lectured non-stop about it. And the midfielder now took it upon herself to make sure that her friend did not succumb to her apparent need to see Kelley every minute of the day. It only last for a while before Hope start to look for Kelley in every corner of the room she was sitting again. And currently they are at the hotel’s lobby while waiting for the bus to bring them out for dinner.

When she heard Kelley’s laughter rang out the third time, the keeper had enough. She suddenly makes her way to the defender that standing near the entrance. The defender was too preoccupied on her conversation with other team members to notice her coming nearer. Hope just stands directly behind the defender while her teammates started to notice her. Their eyes widen with her sudden appearances out of nowhere.

“Erm…do you need anything, Hope?” Whitney asked carefully. The keeper’s face shows that she wants something and nothing can get in her way.

Ali turned around to face Hope. When she saw the keeper’s thunderous face she just glanced over at her girlfriend and sighed. She knows Ashlyn like to joke and play around with other teammates and currently her girlfriend is attached with Kelley. They go everywhere together. Ali doesn’t mind because it gives her time to spend with her other teammates. She trusts Ashlyn and Kelley. But one look at Hope, she knows the keeper has reached her limit.

“Can you please control your girlfriend, Krieger. You can’t keep on letting Ashlyn joked around like this. We are going to be in a World Cup. Who does she think she is?” Hope whispered angrily.

Ali doesn’t respond. She just turned back around and ignores the keeper. Whitney eyes widen further. She can’t believe that Ali just turned her back like that. Hope will not like this at all and sure enough she heard the keeper growled. Actual growled from behind Ali. Whitney tried to take a step back but the wall stopped her. Ali just shrugged and started back her conversation like she was never being interrupted before.

“Yo…what is up, girl? Where are we going tonight?” Whitney took a relief breath. Hoping Tobin’s lame joke can remove the tension air in front of her. 

She tried not to make any eye contact with the cold blue ice eyes that glaring at Ali’s back. How can her fellow defender ignore that? Whitney sure if it was aiming at her she will feel the burning holes behind her back already.

“Nothing is up except that Hope is glaring at me from behind my back. Rather than asked nicely she prefer to insert her authorities. If it was on the field I can take it but here now no way. Oh and don’t forget that she was not being respectful towards my hardworking girlfriend. Apparently Ash is a joke.” Ali replied dismissively.

Whitney looked at Hope. She saw the keeper’s eye widen when she heard Ali’s word. She looked embarrassed and before she can apologize, the bus arrives and Ali makes her move towards the door. Tobin turned to look at the keeper. She shakes her head disappointedly before she follows the defender. 

“What happen? What have you done?” Carli asked when they were at the dinner table. 

Their table arrangement makes it easy for the midfielder to see that Hope has said something bad at the defender. The glaring that Harris keeps on giving their way is an indication enough. Carli sighed. Why would Hope make it difficult on herself like this? 

Kelley sensed that there was something wrong with Hope. The keeper does not eat much and keep playing around with the food on her plate. Yes Hope is a picky eater but she usually will finish it. She doesn’t believe in wasting food. And the way that Ashlyn keep glaring at the other keeper also doesn’t help much. 

After the dinner, Hope kept to herself. She was totally regretting her actions and words earlier and she knows she needs to apologize. She was trying to get Ali’s attention all throughout the dinner but the defender refused to look at her while Ashlyn keep staring back angrily at her. 

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. She glanced up and sure enough she was faced with an angry keeper. Before she can say anything she was pushed back. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to see Kriegs.”

“She’s sleeping.” Hope just raised her eyebrows.

“30 minutes after dinner? I doubt it.”Ashlyn face darkened.

“What do you know about her? She can sleep whenever she like.”

“I just don’t think she’s the type to sleep so early. So you want me to call her or what.” Hope insisted.

“You don’t even think about her! She’s mine! You have Kelley dammit!” Ashlyn replied angrily while pushing her fellow keepers shoulder.

“Wait….” Hope tried to interject.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you keep looking at her all during dinner. What…one defender is not enough now you want another! Don’t think I don’t see you keep patting her on the back. You tried to feel her up. Huh! Not on my girlfriend you’re not!” Ashlyn insisted angrily.

“I’m totally confused here. What are you talking about?” Hope questioned. 

“Don’t act so innocent. I’ve been watching you. You keep looking at Ali! Now I can understand that she was a beautiful but you know she was my girlfriend.”

“What….that’s not what… ” Hope was speechless. She was shocked at the turning of the events.

“Didn’t Kriegs tell you anything about what happen earlier?”Ashlyn just shrugged her shoulder. 

“She just said you want something. Then I can see that when she told you No you didn’t take it well. You keep trying to get her attention! I don’t like it!” 

Before Hope can reply, the door opened. 

“OMG, both of you stop it! Ash…Hope wants me to tell you to stay away from Kelley but she was being rude about it. Hope if you want to apologize I accept it because now I know how dense you both are!” Ali slammed the door closed.

Hope and Ashlyn looked at each other sheepishly.

“Heh…owh… erm. Okay, noted.” Ashlyn replied softly.

“Erm…I need to apologize to you still. I said about you being a joke about goalkeeping for World Cup.” Hope looked down at her feet.

“Oh…don’t worry about it. I get it all the time and I take it as a challenge to prove them wrong. Just that Ali is very protective of me you know. So…..” 

“Okay…Sorry again. You worked hard. That’s why you are here. You deserved it.” Hope insisted.

Ashlyn can feel her face getting red. It’s not easy for Hope to give compliment or acknowledge others like this and when she does, she really meant it. It helps boost her confidence.

“Erm…if you want me to stay away from Kelley, I will. I understand.”

“No…no… Just that I was being irrational. I realized that just now. When you burst out about Kriegs, I realized I’m like that as well. So maybe we can give them some space huh?” Hope grins.

“Yeah..yeah right.. Okay, erm I need to go back to the room. She will be waiting to give it to me already.” Ashlyn sighed.

“Okay…erm good luck with that.” Hope turned to make her way back to the lift.

“Okay, goodnight, Hope.” 

Carli currently rolling on her bed laughing non-stop after hearing about Hope’s encountered with her fellow keeper. 

“OMG, no wonder she was glaring at you! She thought you want her girlfriend! This is so hilarious! Imagine you and Kriegs….wait, I can imagine that. Huh?” 

“You better keep your imagination to yourself. If Ashlyn heard that I don’t doubt it she will slay me dead.”

“Hahahhaha so…what does Kelley say about all this?” The midfielder asked.

The keeper remained quiet. Oh…she forgot about that.


	10. Last attempts

Kelley takes a quick glance to the woman sitting beside her. They met up after dinner. To talk but apparently there was no talking being done at the moment. She started to say something but something holds her back. She was reluctant to bring the subject up caused she know it’s only her feelings. Nothing else is there. She cleared her throat trying to find the courage to start the conversation. She cleared her throat again.

“Whatever you want to ask me you better ask it Kell. “ Hope said suddenly.

“Okay.” Few minutes passed.

“….”

“Oh…you mean now?” Kelley cleared her throat again.

“Okay…so erm…there was this thing that Pinoe said the other day that bothers me. Not that it bothers me like bother me. More like it confused me, you know. Of course you didn’t know because I didn’t tell you yet.” Kelley starts.

Hope waits for Kelley to continue but again the defender become silent. Kelley continues before Hope can say anything.

“The thing is you said you love me. So I don’t think what Pinoe said make sense but then I saw what she saw so maybe there’s some truth in it. So maybe it’s true.” Kelley keep staring forward trying not to make eye contact with the keeper.

“So if you change your mind you should tell me you know. It is a courtesy to tell your so called intended girlfriend that you have change your mind.” Kelley mutters lamely.

Hope forehead scrunched tightly. She got the feeling she knows what the defender is talking about but to avoid more confusion she need to get the stories straight.

“Are you talking about Kriegs and me?” 

“….”

“Kell, I need to know..is this what this is all about?”

“Yeah…” Kelley answered softly.

Hope sighed loudly. Sometimes she doesn’t understand her teammates. Either they are blind or totally oblivious to her actions. She will never look at other people like Kelley. There was no one else for her already.

Hope nudged Kelley shoulders. 

“Hey…” When Kelley continues looking down on her hands, Hope took the initiative. She took Kelley’s palm and pulled the defender closed to her body.

“I don’t know what Pinoe or you saw. But there is nothing between me and Kriegs, okay.” Hope explained.

“But..we saw you hugging each other last night. It looks more than friendly to me too.” Kelley jumped up. She starts to walk back and forth in front the keeper.

Hope pulled the restless defender to her. She opened her legs so Kelley was standing between them.

“Look at me, Kell. I need to explain.” When the brown eyes looked up, Hope circled her arms behind Kelley’s back and brings her closer.

“What you saw last night is Kriegs accepting my apology for badmouthing her girlfriend. We come so far she and I. I feel that we need to clear the air between us. Plus what you didn’t see is that Ash was standing slightly behind us glaring at me to make sure that I didn’t make any moves on her girlfriend.” Hope shakes her head remembering her fellow keeper’s antic.

“By the way…you are not my so called intended girlfriend. For me, you are my girlfriend. I’m just waiting for the day that I can be yours.” Hope finished.

“But…the other night you keep looking at her. I don’t understand. You even ignore me.” Kelley pouts heavily.

Hope can’t stand it. So she pulled the defender and put her lips on the pouty one. At first she can feels Kelley stiffen, but slowly the defender’s body melts to the keeper. Hope can feel Kelley’s arm circling her neck and pulling her closer. They stopped when they feel the need to breathe. 

Kelley let her head rest in the keeper’s neck. She can feel herself starts to blush furiously. She missed this. She missed the way the keeper always took control like this. She likes the way Hope running her hands up and down her back soothingly.

“You don’t need to worry about anything, Kell. I said something stupid to her and Ashlyn misunderstood as well. Yesterday Kriegs accept my apology that’s all.”

Kelley pulled back a bit to look at the keeper’s face.

“But Ali is not really a person to hold grudges unless it’s about Ash. What did you say?” Kelley asked curiously.

“Do you really want to know the stories? Maybe we should kiss some more.” Hope really tried to avoid the subject. She pulled the defender closer again.

Kelley resists. Or she tried to resists. She let Hope continue kissing her. She was distracted until she feels Hope’s hand moving towards her behind. Before the keeper can grab it, Kelley stops her. 

“Nuh…uh…that is off limits. So tell me what did you say to Ali?” 

“Do I need to?” Hope feels like pouting too. She’s closed dammit!

“If you tell me, maybe I will let you feel me up. Maybe.” 

Hope saw Kelley’s smug little smirk. Oh she was a tease.

“Okay…I just tell her to tell Ash to get away from you. Every time I turned around you are always with Ashlyn. So I tell Kriegs to tell her but I didn’t say it nicely. That’s all.”

“So what you are saying is that you are jealous?” 

Hope just grunts. She didn’t need to say anything anymore. Kelley knows how jealous she was before and it didn’t change. She waits for Kelley to tell her off.

However, Kelley just shrugged her shoulder. 

“Owh…I thought that you don’t like me to be clingy so yeah…I don’t want to be like the old me.” Kelley whispered while playing with the keeper’s hair.

“Hey…no..that’s not…what I meant. I love what we have before. I wished we can go back to that time.” Hope insisted.

“So what you meant is that you don’t mind me clinging to you?”

“No. Honestly I keep looking out for you whenever I walked into the room.” Hope replied suddenly. She can feel the warmth started on her face. She was feeling scared of Kelley’s response.

“Heh…I looked out for you too.” Kelley grinned widely.

“So are we like exclusive?” Hope asked reluctantly.

“Erm..we can only be exclusive if we are in a relationship.”

“Oh…true..yeah..so I’m not in a relationship with you.” Hope looked down. She tried to move away but Kelley arms tighten on her neck.

“Yeah..you are not. So you want to?” 

Hope eyes widen. She looked up at Kelley in shocked. She didn’t know whether she heard correctly.

“What…?”

“So..do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

Hope gulped.


End file.
